Blood Relatives
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Two lost relatives on the outskirts of Moka and Tsukune's families enter Yokai Academy. They are the new captains of the Security Force. Many many things happen. OMAKE UP!
1. Intro

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1**

The Newspaper Club was working hard to meet the deadline, but they still didn't have a front page story. Yukari was missing, which was another major drawback. Then there was a loud crash outside. Everyone got up to see had happened. Yukari had been knocked down by the class president, whom Moka had beaten up the year before. "Do you remember me, little witch? Too bad your vampire friend isn't here to help you!" Everyone was about to run out and protect her, but two people had already appeared. The girl had long black hair like Moka's, and was wearing a Rosario. She had on a Yokai Academy blazer, but it was more like a trench coat. Written in red on the back of her coat (in Kanji) was the word _VAMPIRE_. The boy had shoulder length crimson hair, and wore a holy lock on his right arm. He had the same blazer/trench coat, except his said _GHOUL_. "They couldn't have been more obvious about their true forms," said Kurumu. The two strangers both wore a black arm band that had _SCHOOL SECURITY_ written on it in red. The girl pulled out a pitch black katana and the boy reached for his two hand guns. They had the class president on his knees begging for mercy in five seconds. They showed no mercy and finished him. They were about to haul the carcasses away when Yukari asked them for their names. "I am Kage Akashiya. This is my friend Tatsu Aono," said the girl. "We are the capitans of the new school security." They said as they walked away. Tsukune and Moka were standing with their mouths wide open. They had the same last names!

**Thank you! Please R&R! **


	2. Soccer

**Hello! Sorry it took so long! I haven't had time to write! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kage and Tatsu. Not Rosario+Vampire Back off. ._.#**

The next day, Kage and Tatsu showed up for class. Tsukune looked at Kage a bit more closely. She smiled a lot when she talked. He knew she was a vampire. Tsukune saw that one of her fangs was crooked. Yeah, Tsukune had a bad habit of looking for fangs in people's mouths. That started when he figured out Yokai was a school for monsters. He could see that Moka was staring at her, too. Tsukune found out that Kage was pretty smart, too. But she slept through English. For the next few days (Tsukune would soon find out) she would ALWAYS sleep through English. Nevertheless, she got good grades.

The gang was eating lunch. Tsukune sighed. He fooled with his spoon and banged his head on the table. "What's wrong, Tsukune?" Kurumu was always trying to be helpful. "Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to find out who these new people are," he said. "Well, I can help you with that," said Moka. Tsukune looked up. "If you wanted to know, you could have asked me! I don't know the boy with the red hair, but I do know Kage!" Moka said. Tsukune's jaw dropped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" he yelled. "Because I didn't know that you wanted to know. For your information, Kage is my cousin." Everyone's jaw dropped. "S-SERIOUSLY!?" Kage looked at the gang's table. Then she sighed. Moka continued. "I don't remember that much about her. My memory fogs up." _"I can help you." _A cold chill ran up everyone's spine when the heard Inner Moka's voice. _"I remember her quite well. Kage's parents died fighting off some rouges. Since father missed his brother, he adopted their only child. That was around the time I was five." _Everyone nodded. Then Tsukune said "I remember going to a funeral for one of my father's brothers. There was a red headed kid sitting in the front row, crying. That must have been Tatsu." Kage and Tatsu were listening to the conversation as the walked by. "Of course, my dad had, and still has, lots of brothers. I still can't keep track of all of them." Ruby walked by. "That must have been many, many brothers," she added as she skipped off. Tsukune gave a nervous laugh.

Kage was sitting on the roof, eating popcorn, watching the boys play soccer, and the girls playing volleyball. She walked around. Kage had changed from her long trench coat/blazer to a black, button up shirt with the collar stuck up. She also had on green, cargo shorts that came down past her knees. Kage had a belt on to hold them up. She made her way to the soccer field and asked the coach if she could join the game. Kage had been given permission to do whatever she wanted to during PE, so the coach let her join. To his surprise, she joined the losing team, which included Tsukune. Kage shed her black shirt to reveal a black tank top with a red, vampire smiley face. Her right arm was covered with bandages. Everyone heard the heavy CLUNK of her combat boots as she walked toward the offense position. The coach blew his whistle and said "As of know, you can use your monster forms! Penalties still apply!" He blew his whistle again, signaling to begin. A link on the Holy Lock snapped. Tsukune got the ball from the other team and scored a goal. Everyone got back into position. This time, Kage pulled out a small knife and cut the bandages on her arm, letting them fall to the ground. Plastered all over her right arm were black and red marks. Tatsu reached tore off the Rosario. When the transformation was complete, Kage looked **EXACTLY** like Inner Moka. She smiled and kicked the ball into the air. It went higher than anyone could reach! She jumped up and kicked it back down. Kage scored enough goals to win the game. And Moka had been watching her the whole time.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	3. Beach

**I'm back! Keep reading! **

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN IT.**

Tatsu pulled the Rosario out of his pocket. He reattached it and Kage reverted to her human form. She pulled a Pepsi out of her pocket, took a drink, and walked off.

"Good morning, everyone! I have a big announcement to make!" Miss Nekonome was as cheerful as usual. "Kage Akashiya, has become the captain of the new Security Force! Sadly, it has few members. So this afternoon Kage will pick one club to join its ranks! The club will keep functioning normally, but it will have extra duties to attend to!" Tsukune sighed. No way in hell was the Newspaper Club getting picked. They were just to plain. Meanwhile, the rest of the male population of the student body swarmed around Kage. Until today, they hadn't even acknowledged her existence. Now that they knew she was related to Moka (and that she existed) they wouldn't let her out of their sight. "She's related to Moka-chan!" They made the wrong choice by swarming around her. In a few seconds, they were down on the ground, bleeding. She stood there, holding her black katana. "Don't mess with me. I am not innocent and cute, like Moka, nor am I trying to be beautiful and loved, like Kurumu. So keep your fat faces away unless you want to die!" Yep. You could tell that Kage was a tomboy.

Kage had evaluated every club, except the Newspaper Club. _My cousins club shows great promise. If they meet my standards, then they shall be picked. _She stepped inside the small room. Everyone said hey, and returned to working. "Where's the club president?" asked Kage. Yukari answered "He's probably off somewhere, taking pictures of girls." Kage sighed. She scribbled something on her clipboard and said "Well, I'm off to catch the school's biggest pervert!" Then she added, in an agitated tone "again…" A few minutes later they heard noise in the hall. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" It was Gin's voice. **"SHUT UP! I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU DID! NEXT TIME I CATCH YOU NEAR THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM I'M SENTENCING YOU TO DEATH!" **Everyone in the club room shuddered. Then they heard a voice from Moka's Rosario. _"That's just how Kage acts. Get used to it, baka."___

"Good morning, everyone! The results are in! The Security Force has picked… drum roll please… the Newspaper Club!" Tsukune's jaw dropped. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID THAT HAPPEN!?" he asked. "She says you've had plenty of fighting experience, you're great information gatherers, and you're all great friends!" Inner Moka snickered. _"I knew it was going to happen. I just didn't want to spoil it. That look on your face is priceless, Tsukune." _He turned red as a tomato. Kage looked at the group and gave them a half smile. Then she turned on her i-pod and went to sleep. Time for English!

Summer break was just around the corner and the Newspaper Club was even more excited than the entire student body. Kage had told them she was getting permission to go on the best trip of their lives. The next day, at five o' clock in the morning, Kage was playing beach music at the highest setting on her super stereo system (courtesy of her adoptive father, Mister Akashiya). To make matters worse, it was a Saturday! She was running up and down the halls of the girls dormitory, yelling. Kurumu got after her but was stopped when she remembered what Kage had done to those boys. Moka almost lost her nose when she looked out in the hall and saw a big black blur followed by an orange blur. "YOU RUINED MY MORNING YOU BAKA! I WAS GOING TO SLEEP TILL ELEVEN!" Kokoa was chasing Kage up and down the hallway, destroying everything. _"I swear, if I hear another Jimmy Buffet song I'm going to kill Kage." _Inner Moka had no passion for beach music. Sadly, after this song ended, she heard another one. Moka brushed her pink hair out of her face. "Kage acts like a big kid. Let her have some fun!" Moka was always being nice. Sometimes she was _too_ nice. Or at least, that's what Inner Moka thought. Moka walked back over to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. Black hair was hanging in her face. Kage was on her ceiling! Moka screamed. "Hey, Moka! I got big news! I'll tell all of you at lunch!" Then there was a loud thump outside. "GET BACK OUT HERE YOU COWARD!" It was Kokoa. "Sorry, gotta go! See ya!" Kage disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

Tatsu walked to lunch. He was jumping around, tying to avoid Kage. She had bitten him too much already. The tomboy vampire could not be avoided. She jumped in front of him, jammed her knee in his stomach, and lodged her teeth in his neck.

Capu-chuu~

Tatsu fainted in her arms. She slung him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him to lunch. When everyone was there Kage started to speak. "Alright guys! I talked with the Board Chairman about an exclusive trip, just for us. HE TOLD ME YES! GUESS WHERE WE'RE HEADED! NAGS HEAD! THE OUTER BANKS! NORTH CAROLINA! **AMERICA!**" Everyone freaked out. They were going to AMERICA! "But, there's more. I don't want to go to a beach and have us vampires put out of the fun. So, I worked all night and made… THIS!" Kage held up a small bead. It looked like the bead on the Rosario, but it was blue. "This will protect vampires from the effects of water! Trust me. I tested it all night. I can still feel the electric shock running through me. Here, Moka." She handed Moka a small bead with a clip. "Stick it through the leather. And Kokoa, this is for you." She handed Kokoa a small bracelet. "It's completely waterproof, and won't come off until you take it off. Start packing! We leave tomorrow at nine in the evening. Once we get through the tunnel, it's gonna be a loooong trip."

Kage and Tatsu were the first ones to get to the bus stop that evening. Moka and Tsukune showed up next. Kurumu, Yukari, Kokoa, Ruby, Mizore, Miss Nekonome, and Gin soon followed. Kage was wearing her black tank top with the red, vampire smiley face and her green cargo shorts. Tatsu was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Everyone else was a mixed bag. All five vampires (I consider Tatsu and Tsukune vampires) sat in the back. The other girls spread out around the bus while Gin sat up front with Miss Nekonome so he wouldn't get into any trouble. To everyone's dismay, the Bus Driver wore a Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals with socks. It was the creepiest thing the gang had seen all day.

It was getting late, and everyone had fallen asleep on the bus. Moka, Kage, and Kokoa found a nice spot on top of the bus's heater. Yukari was in Ruby's lap and Mizore conked out in Kurumu's seat. The Bus Driver was talking to himself. "You kids better enjoy peace while it's here. When you get back you'll run into something big. Heh."

"OMG! WE'RE HERE! HEY GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Everyone woke up to hear Kage screaming. They looked out the windows to see the bus going over a HUGE bridge. Then they screamed, in unison "OH YEAH! SUMMER BREAK HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED!" They got really anxious. In a few minutes they pulled up to their hotel, _The Surfside Hotel_. "I got us three rooms on the top floor. One for the boys, and two for the girls." Kage carried most of the bags up to the top. After they finished unpacking, they hit the beach!

The boys had set up everything by the time the girls got to the beach. Gin was taking pictures like crazy. The girls were wearing the same bathing suits from their first summer vacation. Kage was wearing a blue bathing suit, which got covered up by a pair of swimming trunks and a surf shirt. Tsukune took Moka's hand and led her out into the water towards the rest of the gang. Kage and Tatsu jumped over both of them and did a cannon ball. They aimed it so it would soak Kurumu. She got SOAKED! They had lunch later and Kage pulled out her waterproof radio. She put it on the highest volume setting and let the Jimmy Buffet songs fly. Inner Moka was ticked off, but she didn't say anything because they were in the human world.

After supper they stopped by a grocery store to pick up some food. "Hey, I'll get us a few packs of root beer. Any specific brand?" asked Kage. Kokoa said "As long as it tastes like root beer, I'll drink it." Kokoa had a major sweet tooth. In fact, she drank TWO full packs of root beer that night. Next morning, she had a major stomach ache. "Serves you right! HAH! I still can't believe you drank THAT much!" Kage loved to tease Kokoa. The Newspaper Club was stuck inside. It was pouring down rain. "I wish it would stop raining. I wanted to spend more time swimming with Tsukune," said Kurumu. She'd been complaining all morning. "Oh, shut UP! You should be thankful we even get to sit on the balcony! Air head…" said Yukari. Then Kage walked in. "Hey guys! They have an indoor pool! Let's check it out!" So, they trudged on down. Tsukune tried to get some rest and relaxation in the hot tub. It was all good till the girls came in and started to hug him. Kage and Tatsu were testing out their new goggles. Gin pulled out his underwater camera…

Kage was running out of money, fast. She had spent most of it on rinky-dink souvenirs. One day, when everyone was hanging out in one room, Kage whispered something in Gin's ear. A smile spread across his face and he nodded. Kage crawled over to her suitcase, pulled out an envelope, and crawled back over to Gin. She gave him the envelope and he gave her a wad of dollar bills. It wasn't long until Moka figured out what she was doing. _She must have pictures in that envelope! When I find out who or what those pictures are of I'm going to kill her!_

**Hello! A little info here. How does Gin get this much money? To start, he takes pictures of the girls. Then he makes copies of each photo. He keeps one set, and he sells the other set to those three idiots in the Vampire Fan Club. A quick and easy way to make money!**

Too bad for Kage, Moka found out that the pictures were pictures of the girls. Kage spent the rest of the day getting chased around the building. When the week was up, they loaded the bus, and headed back to Yokai. Little did they know, they were headed straight for a disaster.

**This chapter might have been a bit lame, but at least it was longer than the others! Please R&R!**

**Yay for Obama's Inauguration! YAY!**

**Cheers, FullmetalVampire123**


	4. Flu

**Hello everybody! I haven't updated this one in a while so I thought it would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I-DON'T-OWN-IT!**

Kage woke up and pulled herself out of bed. Her long, messy bangs fell over her eyes. She dragged herself down the three flights of stairs in her oversize room. Kage sneezed. Then she coughed. Then she sighed. "Aw man! I hate getting sick! This sucks." She took her bowl of cereal and turned on her big screen TV. Ruby was playing newscaster today. _"The sickness is spreading all over the school. Even I-achoo-have it. It is believed to be-cough-the infamous monster flu." _There was a knock on Kage's door. She opened it to find a very sick Moka. "Oh no, not you too?" Moka nodded. Then she said "Everyone's got it. And I don't think Kurumu can take much more." Kage laughed. "Listen to Ruby's report." Moka sat down on Kage's oversized leather couch. Then she sneezed. _"The monster flu is a disease that has plagued the supernatural world for centuries. After a few hours in one's system, it destroys their human disguise, if they are wearing one." _Kage brushed off her white tank top. Or at least, it used to be white. Moka looked at it and said "What color is that shirt?" Kage looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's white!"

"Well it looks more like brown."

"Really? Oh, maybe it does. I've never been one to clean things."

"I can see that."

"Ya know, we should check on Tsukune and Tatsu."

"Wearing that? You must be crazy!"

"Would you shut up! Lemme go get dressed. You too."

They both left to change into more "suitable" clothing. Then they made their way to Tsukune's room. Tatsu was already there. So was a big, silver wolf. "Hey Tatsu-cough. I see you brought Bartimaeus with you-achoo!" She pointed to the large wolf on the floor. It spoke. "Well, hello to you too." Kage kicked it across the room. "Have you seen-cough-Ruby's report?" Tsukune nodded. "I'm surprised that they gave us the day off." Moka nodded. Then Kage said "Have you ever seen Two-Face? You know, from Batman?" Tsukune nodded. "Well, I think you should look in a mirror." Tsukune looked in the mirror atop his dresser. Then he laughed. Half of his hair was silver and one of his eyes was a deep crimson. "This looks so uncool. You two girls have silver streaks in your hair." Their eyes widened. "Really? Well, there goes my morning. In a few minutes we'll be gone." It was quicker than a few minutes. The two girls sat there, in full vampire form. Moka was hard asleep. Then she realized where she was. "I wasn't-cough- asleep! I'm serious!" Then the others said "That was awkward."

**I know it was short, but it was interesting! Please R&R!**


	5. Fight

Sorry I've been gone so long! I'm sick, don't blame me, blame the common cold! I've had two more story ideas but I've got to finish the one's I've started. One is a spinoff of the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. I think I've been playing too many video games. The other is an Ultramaniac thing, something I don't really need to do.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire.**

Tsukune never saw much of Inner Kage. But now he could tell she wasn't that different from Outer Kage. She laughed, sneezed, and laughed harder. Inner Moka spent most of her time trying to shut Kage up.

The flu epidemic was gone the next day. Now there were two new students. "My name is Rakashimi Misashi. Pleased to meet you." He had metallic gold hair that came down to the middle of his neck. He wore a floppy brown hat, a red scarf that trailed behind him and a leather jacket with the sleeves torn off (with no shirt underneath). As he walked down the aisle he gave Kage a big high-five. Moka had a look on her face that said "not another one." The next kid introduced himself. "I'm Loy Rash." He had clean-cut, brown hair. He wore a long black coat and a pair of sunglasses (no he's not from the Matrix).

"Alright guys, this is my buddy Rakashimi from the human world. He's a metal monster." Tsukune looked confused. "What's a metal monster?"

"A monster that can change into any type of metal. He can also make weapons out of his own body."

Rakashimi said "It hurts, though."

Tsukune asked "Does anybody know this Loy guy?"

Everyone responded at the same time. "No."

"I'll do some research on him. I'm captain of the Security Force, for Pete's sake! There's got to be something I can find!" She looked at Yukari and Ruby. "You two. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you! Get yer butts down to my office and start digging through my files. And do my paperwork while you're at it!"

Moka was headed toward the club room, walking slowly down the main hall. Loy was leaning against the wall. He stood up and walked behind her. Moka felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck. It took her a while to realize that she was bleeding. By that time, Loy was gone.

Loy sat on the roof of the school, looking at the vial of blood he collected from Moka. "Now I have the mighty vampire in my arsenal!" He popped the top off the tube of blood. Loy swallowed every single drop, licking the vial clean.

"Aw hell, what in the name of Vlad Dracul is going on!?" Kage was receiving a multitude of crime reports from all over the school. Officers were being taken down one-by-one by an unknown youkai. But from the reports she was receiving it sounded like Loy was the culprit. Tatsu pulled off his headphones and said "This is too much, Kage! We need to call the special team and head down there ourselves!" Kage nodded and pulled a small communicator out of her pocket. She pressed a large button on the front. It began beeping and flashing.

Kurumu heard a soft _BEEP _and pulled a communicator (like the one Kage had) and began to head toward the Security Force's head quarters.

Mizore heard the beeping from her communicator and she too, headed to head quarters.

Kokoa was helping Moka stop the bleeding from the wound on her neck. They heard the identical beeping and made their way down the hall.

Tsukune, Gin, and Rakashimi were playing cards in the club room when they got the call. They halted their game and jogged down the hallway.

Ruby and Yukari were already in the office when everyone piled in. "Alright you airheads listen up! We've received reports of attacks from all over the school. We already have a good idea of who the culprit is." She threw Loy's files down on the table. They were surprisingly thin. "He might be some kind of changeling, or another shape shifting monster. So far he's assumed the forms of a werewolf, an incubus, and a troll. His current location is-"

_**BOOM!**_

"GO! NOW!" Kage ushered them into the main hallway. "My god…" The ceiling was completely gone and most of the walls were ripped apart. Loy stood in the hallway, radiating an evil aura. He said _"This school hurt me when I was younger. NOW I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I AM ONE OF THE ORIGINAL MONSTERS, CENTURIES OLD! I AM A __**BLOOD MONSTER!**__" _

He had discarded his sunglasses. His eyes were constantly changing colors. Yellow, black, green, orange. Then they stopped at a blood red color. His pupils were slitted. His hair changed from brown to silver. His fangs grew longer. _"I was part of the Revolutionary War. I helped Booth assassinate Lincoln. I've even fought in Iraq. Now, after all my troubles, I have attained the blood the vampire! Nothing can stop me!"_

Tsukune, whether by accident or instinct, grabbed the Rosario. Tatsu saw him and did the same with Kage. Inner Moka glared at Loy. "Yes, you have the blood of the super vampire. But there is still one more person stronger than you. Have you ever heard of a hyper vampire?" The bandages fell off of Kage's arm. _"No! It's impossible! They, they went extinct a long time ago! If I had known…"_ The black marks on Kage's arm now covered her entire body. They moved constantly, forever changing shape. Then, they came together; Kage's skin was pitch black. Her aura gathered around her, then exploded. When the dust cleared, she had transformed. **"You are too confident, my transforming friend."** An evil smile spread across her face. There were black marks on her arms and legs, and red ones on her face and neck. She had black cat ears with red stripes, and a black cat tail, also with red stripes. Her fangs were longer than anyone imagined they could get, and her claws were sharper than any knife. Moka began to explain as Kage tore Loy limb from limb. "Hyper vampires were vampires that mated with shadow monsters. They are faster than any werewolf, but are just as strong as super vampires." She smirked. "But when you apply the term hyper vampire to Kage, it gives it a whole new meaning." Kage was laughing like a maniac as she dissected Loy, pulling out his internal organs. He screamed. "Amazing," said Moka "she keeps him alive while pulling out his organs. I'll have to try that sometime." Tsukune couldn't take much more gore. He fell to his knees and threw up. After Kage finished both vampires were resealed and taken to their dorms.

Two days later all of the students were released. Everyone headed home for Christmas break thus ending the second year at Yokai Academy.

**It has ended! YAAAY! Look out for the next installment (which should be out soon) called Blood Christmas. Please R&R! Oh, if I have time I'll make an omake for this, but the chances of that are pretty low. Ciao!**


	6. Omake

**Omake time! Okay, the jokes might be lame, but this is only the first one! Bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ROSARIO+VAMPIRE! I would like to however…**

I Never Get Any Attention

Tatsu and Tsukune were buying some snacks in the school store.

"I never get any attention," said Tatsu. "I wish I could be more like Kage."

They spotted the black haired vampire running down the hall. "SOMEONE'S SENT BOUNTY HUNTER CHANGELINGS TO KILL ME! **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**" She was being chased by what appeared to be a footstool, a flower vase, and a very large clown. Tatsu looked up. "On second thought…"

Past to Present

Tsukune was acting very curious. "I wonder… never mind." Kage looked at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

Kage looked him in the eye. "Tell me. Now."

"I was just wondering," he sighed, "what Moka was like when she was younger?" Kage laughed.

"She was an annoying, hard-headed, cruel freak. I learned how to torture her not long after she taught me to fight. And, if you beg, I can give you a bit more…"

Tsukune was on his hands and knees, begging. "Please, please PLEASE!" Kage looked down at him. "Now lick my boots clean." He looked up. "Are you serious?" She nodded. And so, he licked her boots. She tossed him an electronic device. "THAT is an electronic copy of her diary, word-for-word. Everything you could ever want to know. Keep it." For Tsukune, Christmas had come early.

Kittens!

Gin opened the door to the club room to find it chock full of furry felines. "WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!?" Kage stuck her head through the doorway. "THIS is your punishment from all those times I caught you peeping!" She smiled, shut the door, locked it, and ripped the key into tiny little pieces. Gin was helpless.

"MEEOOW!"

He turned to see a small gray cat. It clawed at his leg. "Ouch! That hurt!" The rest of the kittens gave him an evil look. "Aw hell." They jumped him and clawed at every piece of skin they could find.

Five days later, Gin was released from the room, and immediately sent to the infirmary, where Kurumu would do the best she could to close up the gashes.

**That's it for the omake! Be on the lookout for Blood Christmas! It should be out soon. Please R&R!**

**Cheers-FullmetalVampire123**


End file.
